


Realities of the Dark

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Hook, Bit Gag, Blow Job, Bucky is referred to as Solider or asset, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Facial, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Steve is Captain, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Tony is the Mechanic, Winter Solider Mindset, different mindsets, face fucking, gag face harness, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: A scene where Bucky embraces his side as the Winter Soldier/Asset and submits to the Captain, accepting him as his new handler.





	Realities of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Trying some kinks on for size to see if I’m comfortable with them and to see the reaction of my readers :)
> 
> Also PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS, this one is intense af!

The Captain worked quickly and efficiently as he looped the string around the two wooden dowels that were pressing down on the front and back of the assets balls, tugging them away from his leaking cock. The asset growled against the bit gag that was between his lips as the wooden dowels pressed hard against his sensitive skin as the Captain finished tying them together and smirked as he took a step back to look at what a sight the asset made for him.

The Solider was on his hands and knees in the middle of the room, ankles and wrists were tied tightly to spreader bars with silver shackles, forcing him to stay on all fours. His balls were separated from his cock and hanging down lower than normal as the weight of the dowels tugged them down and his hard cock was up against his stomach as he leaked pre-cum in arousal. His hair was loose around his shoulders and the leather straps of the bit gag pressed intently down against his face from where they were looped around his head to keep the gag in place.

“This is a good look for you Solider, obedient and waiting for your punishment.” The Captain stated as he picked up a flogger with numerous leather tails, snapping it through the air making a whooshing noise to let the asset know what was coming next.

“You know why you are being punished, this is partly because of the rule you disobeyed but also because I know you’re a pain slut that craves this.” The Captain spoke casually even as he brought the flogger down onto the assets bare ass, the Solider jerked forward just barely before stilling and readied himself for the next hit.

“Here I was this morning, ready to let you go have another session with the Mechanic, but then you broke my rule and here we are instead. Such a shame too, the Mechanic was looking forward to having you pound him into his bed. I’ll just have to visit him after we’re done here.” The Captain spoke as he brought the flogger down repeatedly, adding more and more strength behind each snap of his wrist. Red marks were starting to appear on the assets pale ass and the asset was jerking back against each hit now.

“You look like you’re enjoying this, god you’re such a pain slut.” The Captain shook his head and with a smirk lowered his aim a bit and got a muffled cry as the flogger landed on the assets balls.

“That’s better isn’t it?” The Captain almost mockingly crooned as he brought the flogger down again and again until the assets balls were heavy and a bright pink color. The Solider was squirming in his bondage and his cock was basically dripping cum at this point as a sheen of sweat covered the assets body.

“I think I’ve paid your backside more than enough attention Solider, I’m going to unlock you from the spreader bars but you are not to move unless told to, understood?” The Captain asked as he dragged the tails of the flogger over the assets stinging, heated balls and ass teasingly making the Solider give a full body shudder. The asset nodded his understanding, only moving when the Captain moved his limbs to unlock him from the spreader bars.

The asset let out a muffled sound that sounded like a sob when the Captain removed the wooden dowels from his balls and fondled them gently.

“Don’t get too comfortable with this feeling of relief Solider, kneel and wrists at your hips.” The Captain ordered with an open palm smack to the Soldiers red colored ass.

The Solider followed the orders without a moment of delay and kept his head bowed down even as he felt leather wrap around his wrists, a strap of it going across the small of back to keep his wrists in place and he did jerk when another cool leather strap pressed between his ass cheeks and wrapped tightly around his balls, pushing them together tightly and the asset realized that if he moved his wrists at all it would tug on his balls and send sparks of painful pleasure through his body.

“Now look at how much you’re leaking, you’re making a mess of yourself Solider.” The Captain tsk’ed as he took the assets cock in his hand, running his thumb over the slit there making the Solider jerk and moan around his gag as the movement made his balls be tugged on. A cloth moved up and down the assets length as the Captain cleaned the man’s cock of his pre-cum before tossing it to the side and held up a golden rod showing the asset the item with a smirk on his face.

“We can’t have you coming too soon can we?” The Captain smirked and the asset shook his head unsure if he was agreeing or worried about the sound, either way, he groaned and eyes fluttered when the tip of the sound pressed into the slit of his cock. The Solider watched in amazement as the rod disappeared into his cock, a strange slightly painful sensation spreading through his cock and the asset moaned when the ring at the end of the rod was wrapped just under the head of his cock, locking the sound in place.

“There we go, now you won’t be able to make more of a mess of yourself Solider, you’re welcome.” The Captain patted the Soldier’s cheek non-too gently before rising to his feet to grab another item. The asset’s head was yanked backward by the Captain grabbing a fist full of his hair.

“Stay like this Solider.” The Captain ordered and the asset froze in spot, chest heaving as the new position put pressure on his balls and his cock throbbed around the sound. The Captain started to rub and roll the Soldier’s nipples around, even licking them briefly until they were hard little peaks, tight on the assets chest.

The asset shifted in light displeasure when a tight pinching appeared on his right nipple that was followed by cold metal as a clamp rested against his chest as another tight pinch on his left nipples and the clinking of a chain sounded.

“Now let's add a bit more kick to these clamps, shall we?” The Captain quickly attached two small weights to each side of the chain and watched as the asset moaned and his chest sagged under the new weight, his nipples being pulled down by gravity.

The asset was under an onslaught of sensations, his ass and balls were still stinging from their spanking and every twitch of his wrists caused pressure on his balls making him shift his knees wider apart. That only drew attention to the metal rod that was inside of his cock that was forcing back any chance of release the asset had. His nipples were being tugged on by the weights and it was a new feeling for the asset as he did his best not to move and make them swing which he knew would bring more painful pleasure for him.

“You think I’m done with you Solider? Not even close.” The Captain crooned as he picked up the flogger again with a slight sadistic smirk and with a flick of his wrist he brought the flogger down on the assets chest. The Solider cried out around his gag at the new pain and the way the clamps tightened up and the weights moved.

“Red is a pretty color on you Solider.” The Captain grinned as he brought the flogger down on the assets spread thighs this time, leaving matching marks on each thigh before dragging the tails over the assets cock. The asset braced himself but still let out a loud cry as the flogger was brought down on his cock, sending pain throughout his body making him jerk and a tear ran down his cheek as it sent a chain reaction through his body.

“There we go, you have matching marks everywhere now Solider.” The Captain set the flogger down only to pick up a silver, metal hook that had a silver ball at the end of the hook and he dangled it a bit on the chain it was attached to.

The Captain moved behind the Solider and used the foot of his boot to push the asset forward so he was resting his head on the floor, ass up in the air like before and a click was heard as the chain was locked into the thick leather collar the asset was wearing. The asset shivered as the cool chain rested down the length of his spine and gasped around his gag as the metal ball pressed at his hole before his rim gave way and swallowed down the ball.

The Captain yanked the asset back up onto his knees and the Solider keened around the gag as the ball shifted deeper inside of him and pressed intently at his prostate but the sound stopped from his coming.

“I’m going to take this gag out now and use your mouth like a fleshlight, I’m going to fuck your throat raw and then come over your pretty face and I’ll decide if you deserve to come or not.” The Captain unzipped his combat pants and his hard, leaking, fat cock sprung free inches away from the assets face. The asset breathed deeply when the Captain removed the bit gag from his mouth, but left the straps on his face and all but shoved his cock into the asset’s mouth.

The asset choked for a moment before moaning around the thick, hot flesh that was pushing in and out of his mouth without care for his comfort. Salvia and pre-cum started to drip out of the corners of the assets mouth as he kept his mouth open and allowed the Captain to fuck it as he pleased.

The Captain had his head tossed back as he moaned in pleasure at the tight, wet heat that he was fucking into. His fingers tightened in the assets hair, holding in place or pulling him forward so his nose was flush against the Captain’s groin. It didn’t take long for the Captain to let out a loud cry as he came, pulling back just in time to cover the assets face with his cum.

The Captain panted as he came down from his high as he took in the sight of his cum slowly rolling down the Soldier’s face and chin, lips puffy and red from use.

“Open wide Solider.” The Captain rasped out as he put the bit gag back into place and tucked his spent cock back into his pants.

“I’ve decided you can go a bit longer like this until you come.” The Captain decided as he picked up the flogger again with a smirk as the asset bowed his head and groaned as the flogger hit his skin again, resigning himself to be on edge all night as his handler played with and denied him.

~~/~~

The Solider looked up dazed, deep in his subspace as pleasure and pain took turns taking control of his body. He did hear the door quietly click open and he peered up past the strands of his hair to see the Mechanic padding softly into the room, wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and a t-shirt that was too large on him so it obviously belonged to the Captain.

The Captain smiled as he rested the flogger down onto the bed beside him and held his arms open, allowing the Mechanic to step into the space between his legs. The Solider watched as the Captain rested his hands possessively on the Mechanic’s ass as he tilted his head up to look at the brunet.

“You’re right on time darling, I trust you to take it from here while I shower?” The Captain spoke and the asset sagged the best he could when he realized the scene was done.

“Yes, Sir.” The Mechanic leaned down for a brief kiss before the two separated, the Captain leaving the room for the en-suite and the Mechanic kneeling in front of the asset.

“How are you doing Solider?” The Mechanic’s voice and touch was soft as he eased the gag out of the Soldier’s mouth and unbuckled the leather straps, gently caressing the indents they had left on the Soldier’s face.

“Green.” The Soldier’s voice was raspy as he let the Mechanic inspect his eyes, humming at what he saw.

“Good, don’t worry Soldier I’m going to take good care of you.” The Mechanic crooned as he removed the weights on the nipple chains before slowly removing the right nipple clamp and made the asset groan helplessly as the Mechanic closed his lips around the red and puffy nub, licking at it soothingly before repeating the action with the asset’s left nipple.

The Mechanic moved around the Soldier’s body and unlocked the cuffs on the man’s wrists and balls. The Solider let out a gasp of relief as the pressure was removed from his balls before his eyes rolled up into his head with a moan when the Mechanic mouthed at the sensitive skin with slow licks and kisses.

“Captain really did a number on you tonight huh?” The Mechanic observed as he moved back and squirted some lotion on his hands, warming it before gently applying it to the marks the flogger had left behind and watched as the Soldier all but melted under his touch and the relief the lotion was giving his heated and stinging skin.

The Mechanic moved around to apply the lotion to the asset’s thighs before he wiped his hands clean and tipped the Soldier’s head up and smiled brightly at the sight of his eyes starting to clear up but looked at ease still.

“I’m going to remove the sound now okay? I want you to let and trust me to catch you okay?” The Mechanic stroked his fingers through the asset’s long hair, quietly preening when the other man leaned into his touch trustingly.

The Mechanic made his movements slow and obvious to read as he slowly eased the metal rod out of the asset’s cock and the moment the last bit was removed he doubled over and swallowed the man’s cock down to the root. The Soldier let out a cry of relief and pleasure as he came down the Mechanic’s throat and leaned back panting and gasping for breath as his hips twitched as the Mechanic cleaned his cock with kitten licks.

“Much better right? The captain can be cruel sometimes.” The Mechanic said knowingly as he smiled at the asset with cum stained lips and flushed cheeks.

“Now let’s move to the bed and cuddle mm?” The Mechanic helped the asset up onto his shaky legs and the two stumbled into the nearby bed that was already turned down. The Mechanic all but purred when the two curled around each other, the asset hearing the Mechanic’s heartbeat in his ear and the man’s fingers threading through his hair soothingly.

“There are my boys.” The Captain smiled softly and the asset felt his cheeks heat up at the adoring smile he got from his handler, it was so different from what he was like in the scene but the Soldier found he liked both sides of the Captain. The blond curled up behind the Mechanic not wanting to box the Solider in and the asset appreciated it. The asset found he liked the aftercare of a scene just as much as he liked the scene now, he felt safe in a way he never felt with past handlers and he wanted to be good so he would stay with these handlers.


End file.
